New Kid At The Arts
by ChaseHunt0506
Summary: Jaycob Blackwood is a singer/actor who auditions for Hollywood Arts and gets in after an amazing audition, he is basically a male version of Jade with the love of black and attitude, follow his journey through the arts and with Jade who can't seem to get him out of her mind, the other gang members don't trust him but that doesn't stop Jade but what will the future hold. Find out.
1. Jaycob's Audition

**Hey guys welcome to my new story which will revolve around the relationship of Jade and Jaycob and Jaycobs time at Hollywood Arts, I have Bajor10 to thank for this idea as he/she asked me to make this story so thank you. It is rated T for swearing and some violence.** **To anyone that reads my other stories Supernatural Destiny or Hollywood Arts: Next Generation I will be updating them soon but I now have 3 stories on the go so please be patient but anyway I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Jaycobs's POV:**

I wake up and check my alarm which reads 6:27am I groan and get out of bed, I grab a plain black v neck and put it on, I grab a can of drink out of my mini fridge and head downstairs where I see my cousin coming out of his bedroom and into the bathroom, I roll my eyes and head downstairs again into the kitchen, since I live in the loft I have to go down 2 sets of stairs to get to the ground floor. I walk over to the kitchen and put my drink on the side, my mum turns around from frying something probably eggs.

"Hey honey do you want some breakfast?" She asks and I shake my head and pick up my can. "I'm good" she shakes her head at me "is it really a good idea to drink that first thing in the morning" I shrug my shoulders and she just shakes her head and turns round to continue with the eggs. I walk over to sit on the couch when my dad comes out of the garage wiping his hands on a towel. "Hey kid how you doing?" he asks me and I shrug my shoulders once again "fine" I say and he nods his head and comes over to join me on the couch "so I was out and about and found this flyer which is promoting auditions for Hollywood Arts and I thought you might want to audition" he says looking at me and I breath out "yeah maybe" I grab my drink and bag.

"I'm heading to school see you later" I say and open the garage door "wait aren't you gonna give your cousin a lift" my mum says and I shake my head "nope" I shut the door and grab the keys off the key box, I unlock the car **(A/N link to photo of car will be in my profile)** and open the garage door with the remote that I have on my car keys, I get in the car and start it up, once the garage door opens I slowly drive out, once I'm out I press the garage door shut, I don't bother waiting for it to close and start the drive to my school. I pull up in the car park and get out locking the car once I'm out. I walk into school and people move out of my way I smirk knowing I have that effect on people.

I reach my locker which is not hard to find since I spray painted it black where all the other lockers are the plain silver. I open it up and grab the books I need and place them into my bag. I shut it and turn to see a freshman standing in my way at their locker, I could just walk around him but that would be no fun so I tap him on the shoulder and he turns to look at me.

"Your standing in my way" I say and he starts to shake with fear I take a step forward and he runs off not even bothering to shut his locker door, I smirk.

"Seriously lessons haven't even started yet and you're scaring the freshman" I turn to see my friend Jamie walking towards me, he is one of the few people that are not scared of me and that is because we grew up together, I smirk "hell yeah" he just laughs and we walk to class and take our seats at the back of the class.

"My dad wants me to audition for Hollywood Arts" I say to Jamie who looks like his thinking for a second and then looks at me and nods "you should, you can sing and act and play a load of instruments" I sigh " I told him maybe" the teacher looks at us.

"Would you guys like to share your conversation with the class since you seem to think its more interesting than the lesson" I smirk

"Anything is more interesting than this lesson" I say and the teacher frowns.

"Detention for speaking back at the teacher" she says writing it on the blackboard.

"You asked me a question and I answered you how is that talking back at the teacher" I say and the teacher writes a 2x next to my name.

"2 detentions then" she says, I stand up my chair flying backwards, I grab my bag.

"You know what fuck this" I say and head to the door.

"Mr Blackwood stop right there" the teacher says I turn around to look at the teacher.

"Fuck you" I say and walk out after seeing Jamie laughing at me.

I go into one of the music rooms that no one is currently teaching in and grab a guitar and start strumming some cords, I close my eyes and start humming along to the guitar, I don't realise how much time has passed since the next thing I hear is the bell ringing signalling the end of the lesson. I get up and leave the room and see Jamie walking down the hallway.

"Man that was fucking hilarious, the teachers face was so funny" he says following me down the hallway.

"Yeah well I think I'm going to audition for Hollywood Arts no offense but this school is just so fucking annoying" I say and Jamie nods.

"When you going?" he asks and I look around the hallway walls and see a flyer, I read the time and see that auditions are in 20 minutes.

I look at Jamie.

"Now" and he nods.

"I'm coming with you, I'd rather watch you sing than spend another lesson here" I nod and we walk out into the car park.

"We are taking my car" I say and Jamie laughs.

"No objections there dude" we get into my car and drive off to Hollywood Arts.

It takes us 30 minutes to get there because of traffic, I park up and see some signs pointing to the audition room.

"I guess we follow the signs" I say, we walk into a room where there are people sitting waiting for their turn to audition, Jamie points to a table.

"I'm guessing you need to sign up" he says and I nod while he takes a seat.

I go up to the table where there is one person in front of me, he walks off and takes a seat in one of the chairs.

"Next" the person at the desk says and I step forward.

"Auditioning for Hollywood Arts" I say copying what the other kid said.

"Name"

"Jaycob Blackwood" I say and I see the woman spell my name as Jacob.

"It's Jaycob with a y" I say and the woman corrects it.

"How are you auditioning?"

"Singing" the woman nods.

"You need back up music?" She asks and I shake my head and hand he my usb key.

"I'm singing my own song the backing track is number 5 on there" I say and she nods and tells me to take a seat and wait till my name is called, I nod and take a seat next to Jamie.

"You ready?" He asks and I nod.

"Going to have to be ain't I" he just nods and we wait for my name to be called.

There are only a few people left.

"Jaycob Blackwood" someone says and I look at Jamie and breath out.

"Jaycob Blackwood singing his own song Demons" the same person says to the head of the school. The music starts and I start to sing

" _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold"_

" _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale"_

I see Jamie smiling at me.

" _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide"_

" _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come"_

The head sits forward in interest.

" _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide"_

" _At the curtain's call_

 _It's the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl"_

The other people that are audition are sitting in shock.

" _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made"_

" _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth"_

" _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come"_

I'm nearing the end of the song so I have to push it.

" _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide"_

" _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go"_

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how"_

I smirk.

" _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide"_

I finish and there are a round of applauds and everyone is on their feet, I look over at Jamie and he is smiling and nodding.

"Well I think we have a winner" The head says and walks over to me and shakes my hand.

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts" she says and I actually smile although if anyone ever said anything I would deny it.

Me and Jamie walk out and over to my car.

"Wow I can't believe your starting at Hollywood Arts tomorrow" Jamie says and I nod.

"Yeah neither can I" we get into my car and head to my house.

We arrive at my house and I see that my parents aren't home yet.

I park up and we get out of the car, I unlock the front door and we step inside, I go over to the fridge and grab two cans of coke, I throw one can to Jamie and we head up into my room or should I say loft.

I jump onto my bed and Jamie takes a seat on the sofa.

"Wanna play a game of pool?" I ask and Jamie nods.

"Sure" we get up and I grab the the cue sticks and hand one to Jamie.

We end up playing 5 games me winning 3 and Jamie winning 2 when I hear the front door shut.

"Jaycob you home?" I hear my mum call out, me and Jamie head to the ground floor to see my mum and dad putting shopping away.

"Oh hey Jamie didn't realise you were here" my dad says.

"Where is Cal?" I ask wondering where my cousin is.

"He is staying at a friend's house" my mum says answering my question.

"Well Jaycob has some news" Jamie says nudging me forward and I shoot him a glare.

"What's that?" my dad asks and he and my mum look at me.

"Well I decided to audition for Hollywood Arts" I say and my mum and dad smile.

"That's great when do you find out if you got in?" My mum asks.

"Well they were so impressed they offered me in there and then, I said yes and I start tomorrow" I say and they smile.

"We are so proud of you" they both say and hug me, I tense up and step back.

"No hugging remember" I say and they roll their eyes at me and my mum looks at Jamie.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asks and Jamie nods.

"Yeah I'll just text my mum and let her know" he says.

We set up everything for dinner, me and Jamie watch tv and my parents cook, once everything is cooked me and Jamie are called up to the table we eat and talk, once we have eaten me and Jamie do the dishes and Jamie heads home and I head up to bed. I get into bed and look up at the ceiling and sigh thinking about what tomorrow will be like and with that thought I fall asleep.

* * *

 **And that is the end the song that Jaycob sung was Demons by Imagine Dragons but for the purposes of this story Jaycob wrote it, anyway I hope you enjoyed if you did please leave a review and if you didn't leave a review and let me know what you didn't like, if there is anything you would like to see in this story then either message me or put it in a review and I will see what I can do.**

 **In till next to my friends.**


	2. Jaycob at HA

**Hey guys so I woke up with really bad joint pain so I had to take a load of painkillers and they made me drowsy but I really wanted to get another chapter up so I tried to concentrate on writing this although I wanted to make it 2,000+ words I was just to drowsy and only managed to do 1,500+ words but anyway I just thought I would clear some things up so Beck and Jade are dating but that will change once Jaycob comes into the picture since its a Jade and Jaycob story, story is set after Tori Goes Platinum so Jade is a bit off with Beck after seeing him trying to kiss Tori if you have any other questions just let me know and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

I'm walking out of Sikowitz's class to get a drink when I remember that the auditions for a place at Hollywood Arts is going on, I go round to where they are holding the auditions and stand outside listening in. I wait a few minutes and after hearing nothing good I decide to go back to class, I'm just leaving when I hear an angelic voice, better than anyone I've ever heard here.

" _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold"_

" _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale"_

I stand mesmerized by the voice.

" _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide"_

" _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come"_

I'm so mesmerized by the voice I don't hear Beck calling my name in till he grabs me by the shoulders and I'm forced to listen to him.

"Jade are you okay?" He says looking at me with concern, I shrug his hands off my shoulders.

"I'm fine" I say in my usual monotone voice and I hear Beck sigh.

"Sikowitz is wondering where you are" I look up at him and back towards the door where the angelic voice has stopped singing but I already know that Helen would give him the place I mean come on he has a beautiful voice and I don't usually say or think the word beautiful, I look back at Beck.

"I'm coming"

We are just about to enter the class when the bell rings signalling the end of lesson and start of lunch. Cat, Robbie, Andre and Vega all come out of the class and we walk out into the lunch 'area' and take a seat at our usual table.

Beck's telling Andre about an acting thing and Cat is telling another crazy story about her brother to Vega and Robbie, I zone out of listening to them talking and think back to the voice. It was definitely a male voice, probably around our age and by his voice I'm guessing good looking. Suddenly the bell rings and I'm surprised at how long I was thinking about the boy and I also realise I am hungry since I was too busy thinking to get any lunch, I groan and we head off to our classes.

Its the end of the day and I decide to go home blowing off Becks invitation to his house or trailer or caravan or whatever. I get home and go straight up to my room, I decide to put a movie on, I grab The Scissoring directors cut and put it in the dvd player, I jump onto my bed and press play once all the trailers have finished and turn the volume up.

Around 20 minutes into the movie and I can't seem to concentrate on it and I find myself thinking back to the boy with the angelic voice, wondering what he looks like, what type of personality he has, as long as he isn't a happy cheery person like Vega I'm sure I would like him, I shake my head and turn the tv off since I can't concentrate on it and I decide to go to bed early to try and get my mind of the boy.

 **Jaycob's POV:**

I wake up at 6:38am I remember that I'm starting at Hollywood Arts today and I go and take a shower, I don't have to worry about waiting for the shower since there are 3, one connected to my parents bedroom and one for my cousin and one for me which is useful since my cousin takes forever in the shower, I step into the bathroom and lock the door, I turn the shower on to hot and get undressed, I step into the now steaming hot shower and just let the water fall onto my skin, I do that for a few minutes but then I wash. I get out of the shower and go back up to my room to get dressed, I grab a dark grey v neck, pair of jeans and a black leather jacket, I put my black trainers on and grab my sunglasses folding them and putting them on my top, I grab my bag and run down to the ground floor where my parents are.

"Hey mum, dad" I say and grab an apple out of the fruit bowl.

"Hey hunny are you excited for your first day at Hollywood Arts?" My mum asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"It's just another school" I say and wave goodbye and go into the garage and into my car, I put my sunglasses on and turn the volume up on the radio and start the drive to Hollywood Arts.

 _ ***20 Minutes later** *_

I arrive at Hollywood Arts and park in the parking lot, as soon as I park up all eyes are on my car I smirk and step out of the car and all the eyes fall on me, my smirk only grows I shut the car door and lock it up, I take my sunglasses off and place them back on my top, I walk into the school and search for a help desk, after walking around for a few minutes I find the desk I walk up.

"Jaycob Blackwood starting today" I say and the receptionist nods and goes through some files and pulls out some papers.

"Here you go, your timetable and locker number and combination, have a good day" she says and hands me the timetable.

I look around for my locker, I find it near the entrance to the school so at least when I arrive I can get to my locker quickly, after putting my bag in the locker I take a look round looking at the other lockers which have designs on and I remember hearing that you have to design your locker, I smirk knowing exactly how I'm going to design my locker.

I look at my timetable and see my first lesson is acting with someone called Sikowitz I mean who the hell is named Sikowitz, I look around for the classroom and after around 5 minutes I finally find it, I walk in and everyone looks at me but then go back to waiting for the teacher to arrive, I take a seat in the only available chair which is in the front row. The teacher arrives and I see why his name is Sikowitz I mean only a psycho would where the clothes he's wearing, he steps up onto the stage and his eyes land on me.

"Ah yes we have a new student" he says and writes my name on the board as Jacob Blackwood, I groan again at my name being spelt wrong.

"Its Jaycob with a y you idiot" I say and some people laugh.

"Well does it matter how it is spelt" he says and I stand up.

"Well if it doesn't matter how it is spelt then I will spell your name how it sounds" I say and take the pen off him and go over to the board and start writing.

"P" I write a p.

"S" I write an s.

"Y" I write a y.

"C" I write a c.

"O" I write a o.

"W" I write a w.

"I" I write a I.

"T" I write a t.

"S" I write an s and hand the teacher back the pen.

"There you go" I say and take a seat smirking and I see a girl wearing black smirking as well.

"Well that's the end of the lesson off you go" the teacher says and I'm shocked we were only in class for like 10 maybe 15 minutes I shake my head and walk out and to my locker when someone comes over to me.

"Your the new kid Jaycob right?" I turn to see the same girl that was smirking in class.

"Yeah that's right, who are you?" I say shutting my locker door shut.

"Jade West" I nod.

"So what does someone like you do for fun around here?" I ask and she smirks.

"Scare people, make fun of people the usual" she says and I smirk, sounds like my kind of girl.

"Well at my old school I was the scariest person no one stood in my way and no one crossed paths with me" I say and she smirks.

"Well here that is me" I smirk.

"Give it a week and you will be like a puppy compared to me" I say taking a step forward but she stands her ground.

"We will see, I'll see you around Jaycob" she says and I smirk and start to walk off.

"See you around West" I smirk and go up the stairs.

* * *

 **That is the end of Chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy and if you did please follow, fav, review and if you didn't enjoy let me know what you didn't like, like I said before if there is anything you would like in the story just let me know and I will try to include it.**

 **In till next time my friends. :)**


	3. Lunch Time at HA

**Hey guys another chapter of New Kid At The Arts for you :D anyway thank you for the reviews/favs/follows it gives me a reason to continue with the story and like I said before if you have any questions just let me know and I will try my best to answer them and if there is anything you want to see in the story let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Jaycob's POV:**

Lunch time comes around and I go outside to where all the tables are and where there is a food truck, I look around and find an empty table near the car park and behind the table where Jade is sitting.

I walk over to the empty table and sit down so I am facing Jade, a kid with curly hair comes to sit down when I shoot him a look and he runs off I see Jade watching me and I smirk at her, she rolls her eyes and goes back to looking at the other people on her table, I shake my head when my bleeps notifying me that I have a text, I grab my phone out my pocket and open up the text.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Hey man hows the first day going? Meet anyone interesting yet._

 _Sent: 13:04pm_

 _From: Jamie_

I hit reply.

 _To: Jamie_

 _It's okay, already got some people scared of me, can you believe I have a teacher called Sikowitz?! Lol and I may have met someone interesting, hows school without me anyway._

 _Sent: 13:05pm_

 _From: Jaycob_

I put my phone down on the table while I wait for a reply, I glance up to see Jade staring at me, I lift my hand and give her a small wave which results in her rolling her eyes at me. _Bleep_ _Bleep._ I grab my phone and open up the text.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Sikowitz really that's just crazy, school without you is different to say the least but I'm pretty sure the teachers were over the moon about it lol and you will have to tell me about this interesting person when I come over to yours later._

 _Sent: 13:07pm_

 _From: Jamie_

I laugh at the news about the teachers and send him a reply.

 _To: Jamie_

 _Lol they probably are, anyway I'll see you later tell your mum your staying the night, talk to you later man._

 _Sent: 13:07pm_

 _From: Jaycob_

I put my phone back into my pocket and look up at Jade again to see her talking to the boy sitting next to her.

 **Jade's POV:**

I see Jaycob put his phone away and I turn to face Beck.

"Hey I'll be back in a min" I say and Beck nods okay and no one else on the table objects or asks where I am going, probably because they know I will just ignore them.

I get up and go over to Jaycob's table, I see him watching me as I walk over.

"Well well well what a nice surprise and here I thought we was just gonna keep watching each other from a distance" he says smirking and I roll my eyes at him.

"Shut up I just came over to make sure your not scaring to many people and therefore becoming more scary than me" I say taking a seat opposite him.

"Or you came over because you wanna know who I was texting" he says smirking again.

"I couldn't care less who just text or who you talk to" I say although I was wondering who he was texting although I would never let him know that.

"Okay whatever you say, anyway talk me through the people on your table" he says nodding his head in the direction of my table. I slide round to sit next to him so I can point to everyone when I describe them. I point to Andre first.

"That is Andre he writes songs and plays the piano/keyboard" I say and then I point to Vega.

"That is Tori or as I like to say Vega since that is her last name, she sings, can't play an instrument to save her life and is extremely annoying with her cheery happiness" Jaycob laughs at that and I point to Cat.

"That is Cat, she sings and is like a pet" I point to Robbie next.

"That's Robbie he plays instruments and loves Cat and is just annoying" I point to Beck last. "And lastly is Beck, he wants to be an actor and he is also my boyfriend" I say and Jaycob turns to me.

"Boyfriend ey" he says and I nod, he puts his hand on my leg and I freeze in shock.

"So what does he think about you coming over here and talking to me" he whispers in my ear and I seem to lose my voice, he smirks at me and the bell rings, he gets up.

"I'll see you around West" he winks at me and walks into school, I'm stuck in my seat and I can feel my heart beating.

"Jade you coming?" I look up to see Beck standing pointing to the door, I breathe out and stand up. "Yes" I say and we walk into school.

 **Jaycob's POV:** The end of school comes and I don't stick around any longer than I have to, I get in my car and head to the shops to pick up some stuff for me and Jamie. I go into the shop and up to the desk.

"Is J in?" I say and the man nods and points to the back of the shop, I go round the back and see J talking with some people, he notices me and tells the others to go.

"Everything okay?" I ask and he nods.

"Yeah just stupid kids" he says and I laugh given the fact that they looked about 25.

"Anyway what can I do for you" he says taking a seat on one of the couches.

"Just came to get some drink for me and Jamie" I say and he nods.

"How many?" He asks going in to the cold storage room.

"6 pack of Strongbow and 6 pack of Fosters" I say and he nods and grabs the drinks and hands them to me.

"Lets say $18" I grab my wallet and hand him a 20.

"Keep the change" I say when he goes to get change.

"Cheers and remember if anyone asks"

"I know nothing" I finish and he nods.

"Have fun" I nod and go out the back round to the front and into my car. I drive back to my house and see that my parents are not in, I park up and open the door, I chuck my bag to the side and go up to my room/loft I put the beers in my fridge and take a shower while I wait for Jamie to come round.

 _ ***20 Minutes Later***_

I get out the shower, get dry and put a dark green t shirt and some jogging bottoms on, I decide to play some music while I wait, I go over to where my music equipment is set up, I put my headphones on and turn the mac on, once it is on I open up the music application and plug my keyboard in, I start playing some notes and use the mac to make sounds from other instruments, I start to hum along to the music and I'm so lost in the music when all of a sudden someone taps me on the shoulder, I stop what I'm doing on the keyboard and take my headphones off.

"Hey dude didn't mean to disturb you but I have already played a game of pool by myself and you didn't look like you were stopping any time soon" Jamie says and I just roll my eyes, I save the music and turn the mac and keyboard off, I walk over and sit on my bed and Jamie follows.

"So you gonna tell me about this interesting person then" he says and I laugh and begin to tell him about Jade.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed and If you did please review/fav/follow and if you didn't enjoy then let me know what you didn't like.**

 **In till next time my friends :)**


	4. Party Time

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been busy with hospital appointments, catching up with school work and my cousins are down this week and I haven't seen them in just over a year so I will be spending time with them but anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/followed this story and I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Jaycob's POV:**

"Wow, she sounds, interesting" Jamie says once I finish telling him about Jade and we both laugh, I get up and check my phone and smirk looking at Jamie.

"What?" He asks and I grab my sunglasses.

"There is a party, and we are going" I say smirking and he rolls his eyes but gets up anyway, we go downstairs and are about to walk out the door when my mum stops us.

"Hold on where do you think you're going?" She asks looking at both of us.

"Just out to a party everything legal" I say and she nods.

"Okay but you better not come in and make a lot of noise or next time there is a party you will be stuck in your bedroom" She says and I nod.

Me and Jamie walk out and get into my car, I start it up and start to drive to the address.

"So when you said it was legal what you really meant is there is going to be alcohol right?" Jamie says and I laugh.

"Yeah doesn't mean we can drink any" I say motioning to the fact that I am driving.

"Speak for yourself just cause you cant drink because your driving doesn't mean I can't" he says and I roll my eyes.

We arrive at the house and get out to see people drinking and talking, I lock my car up and we head inside and Jamie makes a b-line for the alcohol and I just smile and shake my head.

"Well well well never thought I'd see you actually smile" I look round for the source of the voice to see Jade standing looking at me with a smirk on her face.

"Well I like to surprise people" I say smirking, she rolls her eyes and starts to walk away but I grab her arm and she turns to look at me.

"Look I just wanted to say sorry for earlier at school, I overstepped the mark" I say and she just stands there not saying anything.

"Look I don't apologize often so you should count yourself lucky" I say letting go of her arm, she straightens her arm sleeve and looks back at me.

"Fine but your lucky I like you because other wise you wouldn't be standing right now" she says and I smirk.

"So since you like me does that mean we have a shot at being friends" I say and she bites her lip.

"Maybe" is the only word she says and I nod and follow her over to where Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat and Beck are.

"Everyone this is Jaycob who you should recognize from Sikowitz's class" Jade says and they mutter hello's.

"Well me and Tori should be going its getting late" Beck says and I see Jade frown.

"We haven't been here long why do you have to take Vega home" Jade says.

"Because I brought her here because she doesn't have her license yet remember" Beck says calmly.

"Fine just cause Vega can't pass her damn test you have to take her home" Jade says angrily and walks away, I laugh and walk after her.

 **Jade's POV:**

I go up into a bedroom that is not occupied and I grab a pillow, sit on the bed and grab my scissors out of my shoe and start cutting the pillow into pieces when the door opens.

"Hey what did that pillow ever do to you" I look up to see Jaycob leaning against the door frame, I roll my eyes at him and go back to cutting the pillow, I hear the door shut and look up to see Jaycob walking to me, he takes a seat on the bed.

"You okay?" He asks and I continue to cut the pillow.

"I'm fine it would just be nice if my boyfriend actually spent time with me instead of taking care of Vega" I say cutting the pillow up when I feel Jaycob's hands on top of mine stopping me from cutting.

"Do you really want to have to pay for that pillow" he says raising his eyebrows at me and looking at the pillow which is now in half from being cut. I sigh and chuck the pillow onto the floor, Jaycob gets up and grabs the pillow and puts it underneath two other pillows so that it is hidden.

"Thanks" I say halfheartedly and he just shrugs his shoulders and sits back down.

"Its no problem" he says and I nod.

"So you wasn't at Hollywood Arts but the other day we were given assignments in Sikowitz's class and I was working with Beck but after today I'm not going to any more and I was wondering if you wanted to work with me I mean you don't have to since you wasn't even at Hollywood Arts at the time but if you need something to do then you can work with me" I say and turn to look at him to see him in thought.

"What type of assignment is it?" He asks looking at me.

"To make a scene based on our genre and my genre was action" I say and he nods.

"Well I guess it would make a start on us being friends and would give me something to do" he says with a slight smile.

"Okay then, give me your phone number so we can arrange a time to start" I say and hand him my phone, he types his number in it and hands it back to me.

"I'll text you a time tomorrow and then that way you can save my number" I say and he nods and gets up.

"Well then I'll be waiting with bated breath" he says and I just roll my eyes at him, he gets to the door and I get up as well.

"I'll see you tomorrow then" I say and he nods.

"See you tomorrow Jade" he says and opens the door, he smirks and walks away and I go downstairs to find that Beck and Tori have gone, Robbie and Andre are talking and Cat is sitting down waiting for me, I roll my eyes and sit down to talk to Cat.

* * *

 **And that is the end of the chapter I hope you all enjoyed, if there is anything you want to see in the story just leave it in a review or message me and I will see what I can do.**

 **In till next time my friends :)**


	5. Jade goes to Jaycob's Home

**Hey guys I'm really sorry it has taken me so long to update with my cousins coming down and I have started body boarding and it was my brothers birthday yesterday I have just found no time at all to write but I have managed to write a chapter today which I hope you all enjoyed and thank youto all the reviews and everyone who has followed or faved the story its great to see you like it, anyway onto the chapter and if there is anything you want to see in the story just let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Jaycob's POV:**

I wake up and look over to my alarm which reads 8:21am. I roll out of bed and decide to take a shower.

 _*20 Minutes Later*_

I finish getting dressed and head downstairs, I see my mum and dad sitting at the table eating breakfast and Cal sitting on the sofa watching tv.

"Hey" I say going over to the fridge to grab the milk, I get a mumbled hello from Cal and my mum and dad say hi, I grab a bowl and cereal and make myself some breakfast, I put everything away and go and sit at the table with my parents.

"Me and your mum are going out today so you are in charge of Cal" my dad says and Cal comes over to sit at the table as well.

"Yeah I mean its not like I'm 15 or anything" he says rolling his eyes and I smirk, my phone bleeps notifying me that I have a text, I open it up to see its from an unknown number.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Hey its Jade, when should we start on the assignment?_

 _Sent: 8:33am_

 _From: Unknown_

I save the number under as Jade and send a reply.

 _To: Jade_

 _Any time is good, I gotta watch my cousin though so do you want to come round mine?_

 _Sent: 8:34am_

 _From: Jaycob_

I go to put my phone back in my pocket but it bleeps again, I open the text up.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Yeah sure just text me your address and I'll be round about 10._

 _Sent: 8:34am_

 _From: Jade_

I text her my address and put my phone back in my pocket.

"So a friend of mine is coming round about 10 to work on an assignment so stay out of the way" I say to Cal who just rolls his eyes.

"Anyway we are off have fun you two and try not to break anything" My mum says and we both nod and my mum and dad leave leaving just me

and Cal. I get up and put my bowl in the dishwater.

"So what type of assignment is it?" Cal asks walking over to me.

"To make an action scene" I say and go over to the couch.

"Sounds like fun" he says and join me on the couch, I go to speak but he stops me.

"Don't worry I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine" he says and I nod.

"Deal" I say and we shake hands and watch the tv for a bit.

 _*2 Hours Later*_

I grab my phone and check the time 10:55am when there is a knock at the door.

"That must be Jade" I say and go over to the door and open it to see Jade standing there.

"Hey" I say and motion with my hand to come in.

"Hey, who's that?" Jade says looking at Cal.

"My cousin Cal" I say.

"We are going up to my room, you okay down here?" I ask Cal who just nods in response.

"Come on" I say and lead Jade up to my room.

"How come you live in the loft?" Jade says.

"Has a lot of room and my bedroom was converted into a small library/relaxing area where me or Cal can study or do homework if we didn't want to do it in our own rooms" I say and she nods, I go over and sit on my bed and Jade sits on a chair.

"So how come your cousin lives with you?" she asks and I grab two drinks out the mini fridge and give one to Jade.

"He use to live with his dad after his parents split up cause his mum was in hospital but he still visited her but when he was 12 she died and he didn't take it very well and started skipping school but after some time he got use to it and was okay but his dad dealt in dodgy business deals and when Cal was 13 his dad was caught dealing drugs and was sent to prison so instead of being put in care he came to live with us" I finish and take a sip of my drink.

"Wow" Jade says and I nod.

"Anyway should we get started on this assignment" I say and Jade nods and grabs a pad and pen out of her bag.

"So the genre is action so got any ideas?" she says and I get up and grab another chair to sit beside her.

"Well we could do a spy based scene where one of us plays the spy who has to catch the 'bad guy' or girl depending on who plays who and that way we can have some fighting involved" I say and she nods.

"That's actually pretty good, you can be the 'bad guy' and I'll be the spy since its typically the guy who plays a spy" Jade says and I nod and she writes it down in her pad.

"So why am I gonna be chasing you?" Jade says and I think for a sec.

"I've stolen some secret information from the agency and you need to catch me before I leak it out to the world where anyone could access it" I say and she smirks.

"Nice who knew you had such good ideas" she says and I smirk as well.

"Well I think that's enough work for one day, the assignment doesn't need to be in for 2 weeks yet but we still need to make a script, film it, edit it and put it on usb or disc" she says and I nod.

"Well we are at school tomorrow so you could come round after school and we can continue to work on it." I say and she nods.

"And thanks for yesterday at the party, coming to check on me and hiding the pillow so I didn't get charged for it although I wouldn't pay for it anyway" she says smirking and I smirk as well.

"Yeah I didn't think you would but at least you wouldn't have to deal with the hassle" I say and she slightly smiles.

"Anyway I should be off I've got a English essay due in tomorrow" she says and I laugh.

"See you tomorrow then" I say and she nods.

"See you tomorrow" she says and leaves and a few seconds later I hear the front door shut signalling she has left. I smile to myself and shake my head, maybe this friendship thing will be easy after all.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 5 hope you all enjoyed and once again if there is anything you want to see in the story just let me know and I will see what I can do.**

 **In till next time :D**


	6. Little bit of Jealousy

**So sorry for delay in writing but somehow I managed to write this even though I was super busy today and because I haven't updated in awhile I made it slightly longer than normal at 2,000+ words whoop whoop, lol anyway thank you to everyone who has stuck by me and my stories I write for you guys and seeing you enjoy them is great, so if you enjoy please follow,fav,review and if you have any questions just let me know and if there is anything you want to see just tell me and I will see what I can do. Enough of this long Authors note anyone who did read this to the end even though it isn't that long well done you get a cookie :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious**

* * *

 **Jaycob's POV:**

I wake up 20 minutes earlier than my alarm and turn it off. I take a quick shower and head downstairs to grab some breakfast. When I reach the ground I see my parents sitting at the table eating breakfast with Cal and he spots me.

"Wow what causes the dead to rise early" Cal says and I roll my eyes at him and my dad tries holding back a laugh and my mum shoots him a glare but I can tell she is smiling slightly.

"Very funny" I say and grab a bowl and pour myself some cereal, once I finish with the milk I place it back in the fridge and take a seat at the table.

"So seriously what are you doing up so early" my dad says and I finish my mouth full of cereal before responding.

"It's only 10 minutes earlier than when I usually get up" I say and Cal cuts in.

"Yeah but you would've got up earlier cause you are already showered and dressed" he finishes and I nod.

"Wow great observations there buddy" I say smirking and he rolls his eyes at me.

I finish my cereal and place the bowl in the dishwasher and grab my bag.

"I'm heading out I'm gonna grab some coffee before heading to school" I say and say goodbye to my parents and Cal and I head out making sure I have my house keys.

I get into my car and text Jamie before I start driving.

 _To: Jamie_

 _Hey man I'm grabbing coffee want me to come get u?_

 _Sent: 6:26am_

 _From: Jaycob_

I wait a few minutes for a response _Bleep,Bleep_ I open the text message up.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Sure, I'll ask you about why your up so early when I see you then :P_

 _Sent: 6:29am_

 _From: Jamie_

I shake my head and start the car up to drive to Jamie's house.

 _ ***Journey to Jamie's house later***_

I park up outside and send Jamie a quick text letting him know I'm outside.

I see him come out and he gets into the car.

"Hey" he says and I reply with a hey and start to drive towards a local coffee shop. I park up and we head inside and take a seat at a window booth and a barista comes up to us to take are orders.

"Coffee Black, please" I say and she notes it down and turns to Jamie.

"Hot Cocoa with cinnamon please" he says and she heads off to make the drinks and I look at Jamie knowingly since he always orders that.

"What, its nice" he says and I just roll my eyes.

"Your paying" I say and he goes to complain but I cut in before he can speak.

"I drove you here and I drove you to and from the party the other day and had to listen to you drunk talking" I say and he thinks for a second and then nods.

"Fair point" he says and the barista comes back with our drinks and Jamie pays.

We finish our drinks casually chatting as we drunk them, we leave a I drop Jamie back off at his house so he can drive himself to school.

"Text you later man" I say and he nods and I drive off heading towards Hollywood Arts.

 **Jade's POV:**

I wake up at 6:20am and take a shower and get dressed in my usual attire. By the time I'm finished it is 6:40am, I head downstairs to grab some breakfast and after eating breakfast and going back upstairs to make sure I have everything packed in my bag I head out into my car and check the time on the radio readin 7:01am _Bleep,Bleep_ I grab my phone to check the message and see it is from Beck

 _To: Jade_

 _Hey babe, everyone is meeting up at school at 7:15am so we can all just chat see you soon xx_

 _Sent: 7:01am_

 _From: Beck_

I groan of course everyone would want to meet up early it was probably Vega's idea. I start my car and drive to Jet Brew to grab a cup of coffee, I park up and head inside and go up to the counter and the barista comes over.

"Coffee Black, two sugars" I say and he nods and gets to work making the coffee, I get the money ready and he comes back with the drink and I had him the money mumbling a quick thanks and head back out into my car _Bleep,Bleep_ I grab my phone thinking I would see a text from Beck and just ignore it but it turns out its from Jaycob so I open it up.

 _To: Jade_

 _Hey, you still okay to come round after school to continue with the assignment?_

 _Sent: 7:08am_

 _From: Jaycob_

I take a quick sip of my coffee and type out a reply.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Yeah that's fine, me and everyone else are meeting up at school for 7:15am fancy coming along so I don't bore myself to death with their conversations._

 _Sent: 7:09am_

 _From: Jade_

I start the car up and take a few more sips of my coffee _Bleep,Bleep_ I open the text up.

 _To: Jade_

 _Sure, but you know if you wanted to spend time with me all you had to do was ask :P_

 _Sent: 7:10am_

 _From: Jaycob_

I roll my eyes and actually find myself smiling but I quickly stop and start to drive to Hollywood Arts.

 **Jaycob's POV:**

I pull up in the Hollywood Arts car park by the courtyard/lunch area, I check the time on my phone which reads 7:19am I get out the car and see everyone else sitting at their usual table. I walk over and take a seat next to Jade.

"Hey I didn't know you were coming" Beck says and Jade cuts in.

"I invited him" she says and Beck nods.

"Oh" is all he says and I detect a hint of jealousy so I decide to rub it in.

"So Jade did you tell Sikowitz about your change in partners?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"I'll tell him when we go to class" she replies and Beck looks confused.

"What change in partners?" He asks and everyone else looks at Jade waiting for a response.

"I'm working with Jaycob for my action fight scene assignment" Jade says and Beck stares at her in shock.

"But I thought we was working together" he says and Jade nods.

"We were but I need someone who will actually spend time with me to work instead of looking after Vega" she spits out and there is an uncomfortable silence in till Andre speaks up addressing me.

"So Jaycob I hear you play instruments" he says and I nod.

"Yep I can play guitar, drums, keyboard/piano you name it chances are I can play it" I say and he looks impressed.

"Awesome its good to have someone that is good at playing instruments and I hear you got a great voice and write your owm songs which is awesome, maybe we could talk about song writing and music editing some time" he says and I nod and smile a bit.

"Yeah that would be cool" I say and he nods. A bell rings signalling the start of lessons and we all head off to class together since we all have acting with Sikowitz, we arrive to class and Beck and Tori sit next to each other, Cat and Robbie sit next to each other and me, Jade and Andre sit together with me between Andre and Jade and looking between Beck and Jade you could cut the tension with a knife. The teacher comes in through the window rolling onto the stage.

"Welcome young ones, today's lesson will be me giving you time for you to work on your assignments, so keep cellphones away and get to work" he finishes clapping his hands together and everyone finds their partners and Jade turns to me.

"Let's go tell Sikowitz about the change in partners, which means we also need Beck" she says and goes up to Beck telling him that they need to talk to Sikowitz about the change in partners and he nods and they come back over and I get up and we head up to Sikowitz who was busy sipping on a coconut which I overheard someone say gave him weird visions and I laugh in my head at the thought of the crazy man having strange visions although I doubt he needs a coconut for that to happen.

 **Jade's POV:**

I go over to Beck.

"We need to talk to Sikowitz about the change in partners" I say and he nods but he is clearly not happy with it although I don't really care. We go back over to Jaycob and he gets up to follow us to talk to Sikowitz who is sipping on one of his stupid coconuts.

"Sikowitz!" I shout and he puts his coconut down.

"Yes Jade what is it" he says.

"I'm switching partners from Beck to Jaycob" I say and he looks on in thought for a second.

"Then who is Beck meant to work with?" He asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I don't care" I say and Sikowitz scratches his head and then clicks his fingers indicating he has an idea.

"I have an idea, why don't the three of you all work together on the assignment" he says and I groan.

"But me and Jaycob have already come up with an idea" I say.

"Well you will have to fit another person in, think of it as a challenge, now get to work" he says and goes back to sipping his coconut and I sigh out in frustration and see Beck smirking at Jaycob who just rolls his eyes at him. We go over and take a seat sitting in a circle.

"Okay so the plan is we are doing a spy chasing criminal idea because the criminal has stolen some top secret information and the spy needs to get it back before the criminal leaks it, we have already discussed that I will be the spy since it is typically the male who plays the spy and Jaycob will be playing the criminal" I turn to Beck

"So we need to find someone for you to play" I say and Beck thinks for a second.

"Why don't I play the criminal and Jaycob play a smaller role like a witness" Beck says and I see Jaycob sit up slightly.

"Me and Jade have already discussed that I will play the criminal, why don't you play the witness" he says clearly annoyed that Beck is trying to change the plans.

"I'm more advanced in acting and this is the career I want to go in some I'm not going to play a minor role" Beck retorts and I look at Jaycob to see what he will say and he just rolls his eyes at Beck.

"How do you know if you are a better actor than me its not like you have seen me act before and all actors at some point will have to deal with playing minor roles they can't just have a hissy fit because they want to play the lead or main" he replies and I smirk knowing he made a good point, Beck goes to reply but I cut in knowing we are not going to get nowhere if this continues.

"Jaycob will be the criminal and Beck you will be a backup agent" and I see Beck is about to complain but once again I cut in.

"No buts!" I say and he drops it and Jaycob smirks.

"Okay so lets start on writing the script" I say and they nod grabbing some paper and we begin to work on the script and I know this is gonna be a long assignment.

* * *

 **Mwahaha a little bit of an argument between Beck and Jaycob I wonder if that has anything to do with Beck being jealous hmmmm, so a bit of a friendship striking up between Jaycob and Andre which is super and Jade not being a happy bunny with Beck even though she isn't a happy bunny anyway lol and in case anyone reading this watches Once Upon A Time that's where I got the idea for the hot cocoa and cinnamon I love that show!**

 **In till next time guys :)**


	7. Pain

**Hey guys I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update but I finally had time so here it is. For the basis of this story Jade's mum and dad are not together, her dad isn't dating anyone and she likes her dad more than her mum and he is caring and she has a little brother. Also trigger warning for abuse. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Jaycob's POV:**

Lunch time comes around and I find myself walking to a empty table when I hear Andre call out my name.

"Hey Jaycob why don't you sit with us" he says.

 _Why not_ I think to myself and take a seat next to Jade and turn to face Beck.

"So Jade was gonna come round after school to do a run through of the script and since your now part of it you should come as well" I say even though I don't particularly want him to come round he is in our group and its only fair to include him.

"Yeah sure, whats your address?" He asks and I give it to him.

After that Cat starts talking about her crazy brother and I tuned out of the conversation and then I hear my name being said, I look up and see Andre looking at me.

"Huh? Sorry I zoned out, what were you saying?" I ask and Andre chuckles.

"I was saying we should meet up sometime and go over some music" I nod.

"Yeah that would be cool, I'm free whenever" I pause "well whenever I'm not working on the project with these two" I say motioning to Beck and Jade with my head.

"Yeah and with Jade that may take awhile" he says and I laugh and Jade glares at us both.

"Here past me your phone" I say and Andre hands it over, I put my number in and hand it back to him.

"That way we can get in contact when we are both free" he nods and puts his phone away.

The conversation takes a strange turn when Robbie's puppet Rex starts making annoying comments and I just shake my head and grab my phone to send a text to Jamie.

 _To: Jamie_

 _Hey man, what you up to?_

 _Sent: 13:05pm_

 _From: Jaycob_

I put my phone in my pocket and glance at Jade who is just completely ignoring whatever Rex says.

My phone vibrates since I turned it onto silent cause I kept getting annoying notifications.

I grab my phone and open up the text.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Not a lot, kinda boring without you here to scare everyone :P what you up to?_

 _Sent: 13:06pm_

 _From: Jamie_

I roll my eyes and send a reply.

 _To: Jamie_

 _Not much, sitting with Jade and her 'friends'_

 _Sent: 13:06pm_

 _From: Jaycob_

I don't bother putting my phone away as I receive a reply not a minute later.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Why did you write 'friends' like that?_

 _Sent: 13:07pm_

 _From: Jamie_

I roll my eyes and send a reply.

 _To: Jamie_

 _Because she hates Tori, doesn't like Robbie, treats Cat like a pet although I do believe she cares about her even if she doesn't show it, I guess she gets on with Andre and then there is her boyfriend Beck._

 _Sent: 13:08pm_

 _From: Jaycob_

I get a feeling like someone is watching me and I look up to find Jade looking at me.

"What's up?" I ask her.

"Who you texting?" She asks and I swear I detect a hint of jealousy in her voice but decide to ignore it.

"My friend Jamie" I say and she nods and turns back to talking to Beck.

I shake my head and smile and check my phone to see I have a unread text that I failed to notice while I was talking to Jade. I open it up.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Boyfriend eh? That must be a pain, wanna talk about it._

 _Sent: 13:08pm_

 _From: Jamie_

I shake my head and send a quick reply as it will soon be time for class.

 _To: Jamie_

 _Don't even go there, talk to you about it later._

 _Sent: 13:09pm_

 _From: Jaycob_

I put my phone away and decide to try and pay attention to the conversation.

 **Jade's POV:**

The bell goes signalling the end of school and I let out a sigh of relief, on the way to my car I see Beck and remind him that we are going to Jaycob's house and he nods and says he will be round in a bit, I nod and reach my car. I head to Jet Brew first to grab a coffee and end up staying for 10 minutes to drink the coffee then I grab another one to go and then I make my way to Jaycob's house. When I get there I see his car in the drive way which means he is in. I get out my car and lock it, I make my way to the door and knock on the door and wait for an answer. A minute later the door opens revealing Jaycob wearing a black t-shirt, jeans and his hair is damp and messed up meaning he must of just got out the shower.

"Hey, when I said after school I didn't expect you to come straight after school" he says and moves out the way so I can enter, I turn to look at him and reply.

"I didn't come straight after school, I had a cup of coffee first and then got another coffee to go" I hold up my coffee cup as proof and he raises his eyebrow and smiles.

"Whatever you say" he says and takes a seat on the sofa and I go over and join him.

"Do you know what time Beck is coming?" He asks and I shake my head _Bleep bleep_. I grab my phone and see its a text from Beck.

 _To: Jade_

 _Hey I'll be at Jaycob's in about 5 minutes. xx_

 _Sent: 16:06pm_

 _From: Beck_

I put my phone away and look at Jaycob.

"That was Beck, he will be here in about 5 minutes" I say and he nods.

"I'll go grab my notepad" he says and gets up and goes upstairs to I presume his room/loft.

2 minutes pass and he comes down with his notepad in hand and a pen, he puts them on the table then turns to me.

"Want a drink?" He asks and I nod and finish the rest of my coffee. I get up and put the empty coffee cup in the bin.

"What do you want?" He says opening the fridge door.

"Anythings fine" I say and he nods and grabs two cans of coke and passes one to me.

"Thanks" I say opening it and placing it onto the table.

The doorbell rings and Jaycob goes to answer it.

"Hey" I hear Beck's voice and Jaycob responds with a hey and lets him in. He comes over to the table.

"Hey Jade" he says leaning in to give me a kiss but I turn my head at the last second so he ends up kissing my cheek. He looks at me confused but then Jaycob comes over and offers Beck a drink.

"Yeah thanks." He says and Jaycob passes him a coke and we all sit at the table.

"So we are going to do a read through of the script then maybe act a little of it but not the fight scene as I don't really want to break anything" I say and Beck nods.

"Sounds like a plan" Jaycob says.

We get each get out our script and start the read through.

 _ *** A script read through later ***_

We finish the read through and I check the time _16:49_ wow that read through took longer than I thought it would but then again we did make quiet a few changes.

"Do you want to practice some of the acting?" I ask and Beck shakes his head.

"I can't I'm going to watch a baseball game with my dad" I nod.

"Okay I should be heading home anyway I got a load of coursework to do" I say and everyone gets up and Beck goes to the door.

"See you tomorrow Jade, bye Jaycob" he says and leaves.

"See you later then, good luck with your coursework" Jaycob says and I go to the door.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow" I say and leave, I get in my car and head home.

 _ *** Just over 4 hours later. Time: 23:12pm ***_

 _Smash!_ I shoot up awake after hearing what I presume to be a plate smash, I get up and put a top on when I hear a cry of pain. I immediately open my bedroom door and run downstairs to see my little brother clutching his arm in pain and my mum raising her arm to strike again. I run forward before she can hit him and block his face with mine. I feel the impact of her hand making contact with my cheek and it begins to sting. I can smell the alcohol on her breath indicating she is drunk. I push her back and she stumbles and I take that chance to grab Kyle and grab my phone, I give it to Kyle and tell him to call dad and tell him whats happening, he nods and goes over to the corner.

I turn around to check on my mum and her fist comes into contact with my face, I fall down and can feel the blood coming out of my split lip, I touch my aching jaw and look up to see my mum looking down at me holding a broken glass bottle.

"You stupid bitch!" She shouts and pushes the broken glass bottle into my arm, I bite my lip in pain as the glass penetrates the skin and I feel blood come out of the wound and soak my arm. I scramble backwards and try to block her oncoming attacks with a chair. She grabs the chair and pushes me backwards making me fall to the floor, I look up and see a blur of wood before I hear a crack and my arm erupts in pain, I scream out in agony but get up once I see her advancing on Kyle and I get in her way. I hear sirens outside and breathe a sigh of relief but that quickly goes away when I'm pushed up against the wall with hands around my neck. I try to get free to no avail. I'm losing breathe and my vision starts to blur when the door breaks and she lets her grip on my throat go. I gasp for breathe and see policeman arrested my mum and I see my dad coming forward before I black out.

My head feels heavy as I lift it up and open my eyes to bright lights. I try to sit up but groan in pain and I hear a voice.

"Don't try to sit up" A soft voice says and I open my eyes to see my dad sitting beside the bed. He grabs a remote and the top end of the bed begins to rise, I groan a little in pain but its bearable.

"I'm going to go get the doctor" he says and leaves the room. I take this opportunity to look around and see I'm in a hospital room, as if that isn't obvious since my dad has gone to get a doctor. I look down to see my left arm is in a cast.

The door opens and in comes my dad and a man I presume is the doctor.

"Hello there Jade my name is Dr Jones I've come to see how you are" he says and I nod.

"I'm just peachy" I say sarcastically and I realize my voice is croaky and my throat very dry. The doctor manages a slight chuckle and my response.

"I've had a IV drip set up containing morphine to help with the pain, it should start to kick in soon, if there is anything else you need just press the buzzer" he says pointing to a remote with a nurse button on. I nod.

"Could I get some water" I say and he nods and goes to get it and my dad comes and sits beside me again.

"The police are gonna want to speak to you" he says and I nod since I knew they would.

"How's Kyle?" I ask.

"He's okay, his arm was bruised but that was all, you took the worst of it" he says and I nod and manage a slight smile at knowing Kyle was okay.

"I'm going to take Kyle back to mine is there anyone you want me to call, Beck perhaps?" he asks and I shake my head.

"Not Beck, my friend Jaycob his number is in my phone" I say and he nods and goes out the room.

 **Jaycob's POV**

I wake up to my phone ringing, I look to my alarm and the time reads _03:32am_ I groan who could be ringing at this time. I check and see its an unknown number and decide to ignore it, I close my eyes to go back to sleep but it rings again so I pick it up.

 _"Hello?"_ I say annoyance evident in my voice.

 _"Hello is this Jaycob?"_ A male voice asks. I nod before I realize I'm on the phone and they can't see me.

 _"Yes, who is this?"_ I ask.

 _"I'm Jade's father"_ he says and I shoot up.

 _"Is everything okay?"_ I ask worried and I hear a sigh.

 _"Not really there was... An incident and Jade is in the hospital, I need to take her little brother home and she asked me to call you"_ I begin putting a pair of jeans and t-shirt on.

 _"What hospital is she at?"_ I ask putting on my trainers.

 _"California Central Hospital Center"_ I nod knowing the way there.

 _"I'll be there soon"_ I say and hang up, I put my phone away and grab my car keys. I go downstairs and write a quick note letting my parents know in case i'm not back in the morning. After placing it on the table I leave the house, get into my car and make my way towards the hospital.

 _ *** About 30 Minutes Later ***_

I park in the car park and head into the hospital I go up to the nurses desk.

"Could you tell me what room Jade West is in" I ask and the nurse nods and types something into the computer then looks back up to me.

"Room 201 in the West Wing" I nod and say thanks before heading to the room laughing a little at the fact Jade **West** was put in the West Wing.

I find the room and knock on the door and hear a come in. I open the door to see Jade in a hospital bed with her left arm in a cast and IV's going into her other arm. I close the door and go over and take a seat next to her.

"Hey" I say and she smiles weakly at me.

"Hey, you didn't have to come" she says and I shake my head.

"Yeah I did" I say and take her hand.

"What happened?" I ask gently.

"You know just stopping my alcoholic mother from beating up my little brother and getting beaten up in the proccess" she says and I shake my head and the hand that's not holding Jade's goes into a fist, I mean how could anybody harm a child, let alone their own.

I hear a sniff and look up to see Jade crying and it breaks me seeing her so vulnerable. I scoot closer to her and wipe the tears away.

"Hey, its okay, I'm here I wont let anybody hurt you" I say and she grips my hand tighter.

"Will you stay with me" she says and she sounds so weak and not like the feisty Jade I know and it kills me. I smile weakly.

"Of course I will" I say and she nods and starts to close her eyes drifting off to sleep but never letting go of my hand and I never let go of hers as I lean back in my chair and sleep consumes me.

* * *

 **Well what did you think? just slip me a review or pm and let me know, and once again thanks to everyone who reviews, follows and favorites, it means a lot to me. Till next time (Hopefully sooner than 2 months although I do have my mocks so I will be studying A LOT lol)**


	8. Chilling with the Blackwoods

**Hey guys, another update for you Yay :D Thank you to Angel1D98 and VictoriaGuerra for reviewing.**

 **Angel1D98: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and Jaycob being jealous of Beck and as you can see I did update faster :D I do hope to update faster and the reviews and support gives me the encouragement so thank you!**

 **VictoriaQuerra: I'm really glad you are starting to love the story, it makes my day and thank you for taking the time to review :)**

* * *

 **Jaycob's POV:**

I wake up to a stiff neck, I groan and gently move it, opening my eyes I'm confused as to where I am then the events from last night or should I say early this morning come flooding back to me. I remove my hand from Jades seeing that she is still asleep. I get up to stretch my legs and decide to go get a drink. I take another look at Jade and when I'm certain I'll be back in time before she wakes up I leave the room. The hospital is more active now being that it is morning and I see a physiotherapist taking a patient to go do physio. I walk around a little and come across a little shop, I go inside, I go over to the fridge section and grab a can of coke, I make my way over to the checkout and see a teddy bear holding a heart saying 'Get Well Soon' that I'm sure Jade will hate. I pick it up and grab a get well soon card as well when I come across a present I know Jade will like, I grab it as well and walk over to the checkout. I reach the checkout desk and hand the cashier the items, he scans them and it comes to a total of $8.49 I grab my wallet thankful that I grabbed it before I left the house and hand over the money, he puts the items into a bad and I leave the shop heading back to Jades room. I reach her room and open the door, I head back over to the chair and see she is starting to wake up.

"Hey" I say gently and she opens her eyes.

"Hey" she says her voice hoarse. I grab the jug of water that was brought in earlier and pour her a glass of water, I place it on the portable table and press the button to put the bed up so she can sit up.

"Thanks" she says reaching for the cup.

"Its a good thing your left arm is broken" I say then realize what I said.

"I mean, its not good you have a broken arm but, its good its your,left" I say slowly and she lets out a slight laugh.

"I knew what you meant" I breath a sigh of relief and shake my head smiling then I remember the teddy bear.

"Oh yeah, I got you something" I say and pass her the card which I wrote in just before I entered the room and the teddy bear. She shoots me a glare when I pass her the teddy bear but then it turns into a small smile.

"Thanks" she says and indicates for me to put them on the side which I do and then I reach inside the bag and grab the present she will like and pass it to her and when she sees it her face lights up and touches it, its a pair of black scissors with red streaks and flecks of gold.

"Now this is a gift, thank you" she says and I smile.

"No problem" we sit in silence for a minute when the door opens and in comes a physiotherapist.

"Hi there, I'm Jane your physiotherapist, I'm hear to check how you are physically and if all is good then your be free to go home later today" she says and Jade nods.

"What do we need to do?" Jade asks.

"Go down to the physio room and just check how able you are with your right arm and when your left arm is healed you will have regular appointments to make sure its working okay" Jade nods.

"Lets go then" she says and the physiotherapist looks at me.

"Does your boyfriend want to come to?" She asks and Jade quickly replies.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's a friend" she says and I nod slightly embarrassed at the assumption.

"Okay then would you like to come?" She asks me and I nod.

"Sure" I help Jade out the bed and we head down to the physio room.

We reach the room and Jade does some arm exercises with her right arm catching and throwing a ball, playing tennis and stretching it.

"Okay, it looks like your good, I'll tell the doctors its good for you to go home, if you just wanna head up to your room and the doctor should be with you soon" Jade nods and we make our way back up to Jade's room and I decide to ask the question I've been thinking since arriving here.

"Why didn't you get your dad to call Beck?" I ask once she takes a seat on a chair, she looks slightly shocked at the question but then just rubs her eyebrow.

"Because I wanted a friend not someone who would fuss and make a big deal out of it only to go running if Vega called." She finishes and I nod.

"Well I'm glad you called me" she smiles slightly and the doctor comes in.

"Its good to see you up and about, on recommendation from the physiotherapist I'm releasing you, I've called your dad but he can't get out of work, do you have someone you could stay with in till he can get you?" He asks and I speak up.

"You can stay round mine till your dad finishes work if you want" I say and Jade nods.

"Yeah thanks" the doctor nods and continues.

"Well all the papers have been signed, now there will be a check up appointment in 3 weeks to see how the healing is coming along but if there is any problems don't hesitate to come down just so we can make sure its okay and make sure you don't put any weight on the broken arm and you have a waterproof cast so its okay if you get it wet, I think that's it you are free to go." He finishes smiling and Jade nods.

"Thanks" the doctor leaves and I get up to collect Jade's things.

"Ready to go?" I ask and she nods and the doctor comes back in.

"Oh just forgot, here is a prescription for painkillers, you will probably need them" he says and hands Jade the prescription and then leaves and Jade gets up.

"Let's go then"

We reach my car and I put Jade's things in the boot and open the door for Jade before she gets the chance which earns me a glare and I just smirk laughing.

I start the car up and start the drive back to my house, the journey is silent but its a comfortable silent.

We reach my house and I get out quickly before Jade can open the door and I open it for her earning another glare which I completely ignore.

I open the front door to see my parents at the table and my cousin sitting on the couch watching tv, my mum spots me first.

"Jaycob your back" she says and Jade comes in standing awkwardly.

"This is Jade she is just staying here in till her dad gets back from work" I say and my mum nods and comes over to Jade.

"You must be hungry, come sit down I'll make you something for lunch" just then my belly rumbles and I realize I missed breakfast.

"I'll take some lunch too" I say and my mum smiles and leads Jade over to the table and I join her.

"Nice to meet you Jade" my dad says holding out his hand and I mentally groan.

"Nice to meet you to Mr Blackwood, you too Mrs Blackwood" she says and I'm surprised at her formality, my dad chuckles and shakes his head.

"No need for Mr and Mrs please call me John" he says and my mum comes over giving me and Jade a glass of orange juice.

"And me Abbie" she says and Jade nods.

"And we have already met" Cal says from the couch.

"I'm going to go grab the picture books" my mum says and I shake my head violently.

"No,no,no,no,no" I say and Jade sees my reaction and gets an evil smile on her face.

"Yeah I would love to see them" she says and I groan when my mum comes back with them and hit the table with my head. My dad pats my head.

"I'll get some food going" he says and I'm glad about that but not when I hear Jade laughing.

"Oh my god, he was such a cute baby" she says then looks at me.

"I wonder what went wrong" she says smirking and my mum laughs.

"Ha ha very funny" I say grabbing a piece of toast off the table.

"Oh you should see the one of him when he went on his first roller coaster" my mum says and I shoot up grabbing the picture book from her.

"No way, this is going away now" Jade pouts.

"Aww come on let me see"

"No way in hell, eat some toast" I say hiding the book and going back over to the table to see she stole my piece of toast.

"No fun" she says eating the toast and I send her a glare of my earn to which she just rolls her eyes smirking.

My dad comes over handing Jade a bacon and sausage sandwich and gives me one as well.

"Thank you" Jade says.

"Thanks" I say and we both start eating.

We pass the rest of the day watching tv and occasionally talking with my parents.

 ** _18:00pm_**

I check the time and look to Jade.

"Do you know what time your dad finishes?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Usually between 9 and 12" she replies and I look confused.

"What about your brother?" I ask.

"Dad took him to work with him, there is a play place there that employees kids can use" she replies and I nod.

"Jade we are ordering pizza in what would you like?" My dad says coming down the stairs phone and menu in hand.

"Anythings fine" she replies and my dad looks at me.

"Jaycob, find out what she wants" is all he says then he goes into the garage. Jade looks at me.

"Well what do you want" I say.

"Anything is fine"

"Just say a type of pizza"

"Anything"

"Plain cheese?"

"Anything"

"Meat feast?"

"Anything"

"Seafood?"

"Anything"

I leap onto Jade being careful of her left arm and hold her down.

"Choose a pizza" I say and she shakes her head.

"Nope"

I decide to try and different tactic and I start tickling her but she doesn't move a muscle and I look at her in shock.

"Your not ticklish" I say and she shakes her head.

"Nope"

I think then come up with an idea.

"If you don't tell me what pizza you wan't I'll take away your scissors" I say and she frowns.

"You wouldn't" she says and I smirk.

"Wouldn't I?" I say reaching for the scissors.

"Okay, okay fine just leave the scissors alone" she says and I get up in victory.

"Okay so what do you want" I say watching her hold the scissors with her right arm.

"Meat feast" she says and I nod and my dad comes back in.

"So what do you guys want?" He asks.

"Meat feast for us" I say and he nods and goes to order and my mum comes back downstairs after having a bath.

"Anything good on tv?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nope only Celebrities Underwater but I mean nothing bad ever happens to them so whats the point in watching" I say and Jade sits up.

"Exactly! Finally someone who gets it" she says and I laugh.

The door rings and my dad gets it paying the pizza man and taking the pizza to the table, me and Jade go over and sit at the table and my mum calls Cal down as he was doing homework.

"I'm gonna take mine to my room" Cal says and takes his 9inch pizza to his room and my parents look at me and Jade.

"You can go up to your room if you want" my dad says knowing that I usually eat in my room.

"No its fine" I say and my mum just shakes her head.

"Go on, go up stairs you two have been in our company enough today" she says and I smile.

"Thanks" I say grabbing the pizza and going upstairs Jade following behind me.

I reach my bed and set the pizza down grabbing two cans of coke out the fridge and handing one to Jade who has sat at the end of my bed starting to eat. I take a seat at the top and start to eat as well.

"So your parents are pretty cool" Jade says after taking a sip of coke and I nod.

"Yeah they are"

We finish eating and I take the empty box out to the bin and go back upstairs to find Jade standing by my acoustic guitar.

"Want to play it?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow.

"Does it look like I can play" she says holding her casted arm up.

"Right, sorry forgot" I say and walk over to her.

"Play me something" she says.

I'm shocked at the request but nod. I grab the guitar and sit down on my bed. I start to strum the strings and sing.

"All her life she has seen

All the meaner side of me

They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street," I look up at Jade.

"Now she's stronger than you know

A heart of steel it starts to grow,"

"All his life he's been told

He'll be nothing when he's old

All the kicks and all the blows

He won't ever let it show,"

"'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel it starts to grow,"

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly,"

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly,"

"All the hurt, all the lies

All the tears that they cry

When the moment is just right

You see fire in their eyes,"

"'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel it starts to grow,"

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly,"

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly,"

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly,"

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly,"

"When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly," I finish and put the guitar down waiting for Jade's opinion, I look at her and see her eyes wide.

"That was amazing" she says and I smile.

"Thanks means a lot" she gives me a small smile and her phone rings, Jade answers it and goes to the other side of the room. I run a hand through my hair letting out a breath. Jade finishes the call and comes back over.

"That was my dad he is home" she says and I nod.

"Want me to give you a lift there" I say and she nods.

"Yeah thanks I'll give you directions" we do downstairs and I grab her things, she turns to my mum and dad who are at the table talking.

"Bye John, Abbie" she says and they say bye in return then she goes to the stairs and shouts up a bye to Cal who shouts out a bye and I roll my eyes.

"Lets go then"

We get in my car and Jade gives me directions to her dads house and I pull up when we reach the house.

"Thanks for today, it was nice" she says and I nod and grab her things from the back and she goes up to knock on the door. I go up with her things and who I presume is her dad answers and hugs her gently.

"Thank you" he says to me.

"No problem" I say and hand him Jade things which he takes inside.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school Monday" Jade says and I nod.

"Or if you get bored here just give me a call and you can come round to mine or go out" I say and she smiles.

"Yeah I probably will"

"See you later Jade" I say and hug her, she stiffens for a second but then relaxes and hugs me back.

"See you" she says and I go back to my car waving when I reach it and she rolls her eyes but has a slight smile and she shuts the door.

I lean against my car and shake my head smiling and get in to drive home.

* * *

 **So let me know what you think :) Hope you enjoyed it. The song is Superheros by the script although I used the lyrics from a acoustic cover of the song by Stephen Cornwell but for the purposes of the story Jaycob wrote the song.**

 **Spoiler for next chapter: Beck finds out that Jade called Jaycob instead of him and is not a happy bunny about.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Beck and Jade's Talk

**I'm really sorry for how long it has taken me to update there are no excuses I just lost all inspiration, but I've got it back and will try to update atleast once a week. Also I read the last chapter and realised there was a mistake with Jade playing pool since her hand is in a cast so instead of them playing pool Jaycob sings to her, you can go back and read it now I have updated but you don't have to.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Angel1D98: Yep Beck does get jealous and I agree Jaycob and Jade are much better together even though they are not together yet lol. Thanks for the review.**

 **Guest: Yep Jaycobs parents are cool, I'm not sure if I'm gonna bring Jade's mom back in at some point, Jade might go and visit her in prison I dont know yet and yeah most people do make her dad the bad guy so I decided I wanted to change it a bit. Thanks for the review.**

 **Eleh: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it, really sorry for the delap in updating. Thanks for the review.**

 **VictoriaGuerra: Thank you! And thank you for reviewing.**

 **Bajor10: Thanks! There is some Andre and Jaycob moments in this chapter so I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reviewing.**

 **Saintsrow10: Thank you, yeah the Andre/Jaycob friendship is cool. I updated the last chapter because of a mistake so Jaycob does sing to Jade so if you want to read Jaycob singing he does sing to Jade in the previous chapter and there will be more of Jaycob singing to come. Thanks for reviewing.**

* * *

 **Jade's POV:**

I wake up and go downstairs, Kyle and I are staying with my dad while my mother is in jail.

"Hi dad" I say once I reach the end of the stairs, making my way to the fridge.

"Hello honey, sit down let me get you breakfast" I shake my head no but give in when I can't open the lid to the coffee one. I sit down as my dad makes me a cup of coffee and some toast for breakfast.

"Thanks" I say when he passes me the coffee and toast.

"Your welcome" he says smiling and I smile back, it's nice to spend time with my dad since I didn't see him that much when I lived with my mum and he is usually busy with work.

Kyle comes down that stairs.

"Morning Jade, dad" he says and grabs a seat at the table while our dad makes him some cereal.

"Hey bro" I say.

"Hey kiddo" our dad says and hands Kyle his cereal.

I take a look at the time and see its nearly time for school.

"Jade is someone going to take you to school?" My dad asks. _Shit!_ I forgot I couldn't drive while I have my cast on.

"No I forgot I couldn't drive I'll text someone now" I say getting out my phone.

"Have you talked to Beck yet?" My dad asks and I shake my head.

"No not yet" I reply and send a text.

 _To: Jaycob_

 _Hey, could you take me to school I forgot I couldn't drive with this stupid cast on._

 _Sent: 6:21am_

 _From: Jade_

"You can still stay off school today if you like" my dad says and I shake my head.

"No its fine, I would just be bored sitting here all day alone" I reply and he nods and I turn to Kyle.

"You happy about staying off school and going to work with dad?" I ask with a smile and he nods.

"Yep, me and dad are going to have pizza for lunch" he says excitedly and I smile in return. _Bleep Bleep._ I grab my phone and see it's a text from Jaycob, I open it.

 _To: Jade_

 _Sure no problem, I'll be there in 15._

 _Sent: 6:23am_

 _From Jaycob_

I put my phone away.

"Jaycob's going to give me a lift" I say and my dad nods.

"I like him, seems like a good friend" he says and I nod my head.

"Yeah he is" I say with a small smile.

"Would make a better boyfriend than Beck" he says.

"Dad!" I exclaim and he just shakes his head laughing.

"I'm going to get changed" I mumble and go upstairs.

I search through the wardrobe trying to find something loose fitting. I settle on a short sleeved black top with the words 'I just don't care' in red writing and a pair of jeans. I take my bottoms off and just manage to get the jeans on with one hand, then I try to take my top off but can't get it off one handed, I struggle trying different methods but none of them work. I hear someone coming up the stairs and a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Jaycob" I check the time seeing we are going to be late.

"Just a sec" I shout out and try to get my top off but end up tripping over my shoes. _Thud!_ Ouch! My door shoots open and Jaycob comes in looking worried.

"You ok?" He asks helping me up and I nod.

"Why are you half dressed?" He asks again and I bite my tongue.

"I can't get my top off" I say frustrated and he laughs.

"It's not funny!" I say and he just shakes his head.

"Here I'll help, turn around" he says and I turn around and feel his hands on my waist, I blush thankful that he can't see my face.

"Raise your arms" he instructs and I raise them. Jaycob starts pulling my top up and gets it over my head then manages to get it over my cast and pulls it off completely.

"Done" he says and I turn around to see he now has his back turned, I smile a bit _He's a gentleman_ , I grab my top and realize I won't be able to get it on.

"Err Jaycob I need a little help" I say and he turns around grabbing the top from my hands and stands in front of me. His gaze lowers a little but quickly come back up to my eyes.

"Ok same as last time, arms up" I put my arms up and he puts my left arm in first as its more difficult since the top had to go over the cast, my right arm goes through next and finally my head. When my head is through I notice how close our faces are, I can feel his breath.

"All good" he whispers and his eyes go down to my lips then back up to my eyes and I feel myself looking at his lips. I seem to be in a trance all I can think about is how his lips would feel against mine, I start to lean in and Jaycob does the same, just a little closer when I hear someone clear their throat, me and Jaycob jump apart, trance broken. I look up to see my dad looking at us with a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to be late for school" he says and I nod.

"Yep coming" I say slipping my feet into my shoes and grabbing my bag.

"I'll be outside" Jaycob says going past my dad and downstairs. I head for the stairs when my dad stops me.

"Friends huh?" He says but I just ignore him and go down the stairs and towards the front door.

"Bye Kyle" I say opening the door.

"Bye Jade" he replies and I go outside and close the door. I see Jaycobs car parked and I go towards it. I open the door and get in, I close the door and turn around to see him holding a coffee cup up.

"Though you might want one" he says and I nod smiling slightly.

"Thanks" I say and he returns the smile and starts the car up and starts driving towards Hollywood Arts.

 **Jaycob's POV:**

I pull up into a parking space at Hollywood Arts and turn the car off, I open my door slinging my bag over my shoulder and go round to the other side to open Jade's door before she does, she gets out rolling her eyes but I see a hint of a smile on her lips and I smile to myself, I grab her bag but she glares at me so it pass it to her good hand, I lock the car and we start walking in the school.

Cat is the first person to spot Jade and she runs over.

"Oh my god Jade what happened!" She says and Jade just shrugs her shoulders and everyone else comes over asking what happened.

"Babe are you ok? Why didn't you tell me what happened?" Beck asks and Jade shrugs her shoulders and glares at the others silently telling them to go away. Once they are away over at Vega's locker Jade turns to Beck.

"Mom went crazy, got taken away by cops, I went in hospital and have a broken arm that's about it" she says and starts to walk away but Beck grabs her arm stopping her and I move closer to Jade, Beck shoots me a look but I ignore it and he turns back to Jade.

"What do you mean you were in hospital, why didn't you tell me I would've come to see you and what did you do when you got out your dad works all day and how did you even get to school?" He asks and Jade lets out a breath and looks at him with her stoic mask on.

"Jaycob came and saw me in hospital and I went and stayed round his house till my dad got home and Jaycob gave me a lift to school hence why we came in together, that answer all your questions?" She says and I smirk a little and see Beck clench his teeth looking at me.

"Jade can we talk in private" he says looking back at Jade and she nods.

"Want me to come?" I ask her and Beck answers before she can.

"What part of private don't you get" He says angrily, I go to reply but Jade stops me.

"Beck shut up, Jaycob I'll be fine" she says and I nod trusting her and she and Beck walk over to the supplies cupboard and I walk over to everyone else.

"So what was all that about?" Andre asks and I just shake my head.

"Nothing important, I got some tracks with me if you want to go to the music room before lessons start" I ask him and he nods.

"Yeah lets go, see you guys later" He says to Robbie, Cat and Tori and they say bye.

We enter the music room and sit down at some chairs, I grab my laptop out the bag and open up my music program and play some beats for Andre.

"Dude that's awesome, let hear some more" he says and I nod smiling playing some more tracks, it feels nice to have another friend other than Jamie and Jade. We discuss different instruments and how they mix with others and different sounds and effects that's can be created.

 **Jade's POV:**

Beck and I go into the supplies room, I lock the door and cross my arms awkwardly over my chest.

"Well?" I ask him and he shakes his head.

"Seriously, that's all you have to say?" He says and I shrug my shoulders.

"What do you want me to say" I snap at him.

"I want you to say why the hell you called Jaycob when you were in hospital instead of me, your boyfriend!" He snaps back.

"Ok 1. Technically my dad called him and 2. I didn't call you or tell you because I actually needed someone to fucking be there for me instead of coming and then running to Vega whenever she calls!" I shout at him.

"Don't bring Tori in to this it's got nothing to do with her, its Jaycob. Can you honestly say you don't think he has feelings for you, I see the way he looks at you and you always spend time with him, more time then you spend with me and I'm your boyfriend"

"He is my friend, he understands me, he doesn't want to try and change me like you" I say tears starting to form but I shake them away.

"I don't want you hanging out with him anymore" He says firmly and I look at him unbelievably.

"No I'm not stopping being friends with him just cause your jealous" I say and he frowns as if he thought I would agree.

"Either you stop being his friend or I think we should take a break" I shake my head at him and run my good hand through my hair and unlock the door.

"Fine then I guess we are done" I say and leave the room leaving Beck standing there.

 _*Lunch*_

Classes with Beck were like hell, we didn't talk and Jaycob kept looking at me trying to get me to tell him what was up but I just ignored him, I can't deal with that at the moment.

I go outside and see Beck, Vega, Cat, Robbie and Andre sitting at our usual table but I don't see Jaycob. I walk over to an empty table, I sit down and get my lunch out of my bag with a little struggle but manage to do it. I look up when I hear someone sitting down. I see Jaycob frowning.

"Why were you ignoring me in class?" He asks and I take a sip of my drink.

"I wasn't" I reply. He grabs my arm gently going back inside the school and into the supplies room.

"Don't lie to me Jade I know you were, what happened with Beck because you were fine before you talked to him" He says and I sigh.

"Nothing"

"Jade"

"Nothing happened!" I snap at him and he looks taken aback before he steps closer to me gently holding my arms.

"Jade please just talk to me" He whispers softly. I slide down the wall and feel a tears coming out of my eyes.

"Me and Beck broke up" I whisper and he takes his bag off and slides down the wall beside me.

"That's not just it is it, the Jade I know wouldn't be like this over that, from what I've heard you and Beck have broken up loads of times and gotten back together so what else is it?" He asks and I continue to cry.

"He always wants to change me, for me to be someone I'm not, you never have tried to change me or make me feel like I should be someone else, he told me I had to stop being friends with you because he is jealous but I couldn't agree to it, you're the only one who accepts me as I am with all my flaws you let me be me" I say hoarsely looking over at him hating myself for letting him see me like this. He puts an arm over my shoulder and I relax into his chest as he puts his over arm over me holding me in place gently rocking us.

"It's ok, you never have to be anyone else with me" he says gently and I feel his lips kiss the top of my head and he continues to rock us soothingly and the last thing I remember before falling asleep is his arms holding me and him whispering soothing things into my ear.

* * *

 **Well thats the end of that chapter I hope you enjoyed it, if you did please let me know in a review or pm and if there is something you would like to see just let me know and I will take it into consideration after all the story is for you guys/girls so if there is something you would like I will try to deliver.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
